1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to insulated coolers. More particularly, the invention relates to an insulated cooler having integral water storage. Specifically, the invention relates to a portable insulated cooler having integral water storage and a soap dispenser to facilitate the washing of hands, dishes and the like.
2. Background Information
Insulated coolers are well-known and typically are in the form of a box-like structure which is insulated and has an interior chamber in which food or drinks may be stored to maintain their temperature, most commonly to maintain them at a relatively cool temperature. Such coolers come in a wide variety of sizes, many of which are small enough to be portable. These portable coolers are often used by people who work in areas where no running water is available. This category workers would include those working in the fields of excavation, construction, masonry, landscaping, farming, plumbing, the laying of steel and the like. In addition, hikers and campers are often in locations without running water. As a result, such people often eat their lunches or other meals without washing their hands. The present invention addresses this and other problems.